Who do you love the most?
by CharlieWise
Summary: Felicity is kidnapped and forced to tell who she loves the most.


**A/N: Yes I'm still working on Daddy issues, but this plot bunny wanted some attention! **

**I sadly don't owe arrow.**

"Who is it that you love miss Smoak?" The distorted voice came over the radio. For the past week they had been trying to catch the man who the distorted voice belonged too, James Grover.

He had been cheated on by two of his girlfriends and had made it his life mission to find woman that cheated on their boyfriends, or in his opinion played around with men. In the end Felicity had offered herself up as bait. They had thought their plan had failed, they had called it a night. James had however been waiting for her to come home. Drugged her the moment she walked through the door.

James would make a video of the woman confessing their adultery, confessing who they loved the most. If James believed you he'd let you go. He hadn't believed anyone of them.

Felicity squirmed in her seat, her hands bound behind her. Tears prickled in her eyes. She knew Oliver would come, she knew he would trace the the tracker that was in her shoe. He was on its way, she just didn't know if he would be fast enough.

"Miss Smoak, rumors of you and Oliver Queen have been around for over a year, now rumors of you and Ray Palmer are floating around. Do you actually love either one of them? Or are you playing them both." James pushed on, taking a step closer actually partly blocking the camera's view.

"No." Felicity whispered, the first tear escaping from her eyes as James aimed the gun at her.

"Then tell me, who do you love the most? Ray Palmer or Oliver Queen?"

"I love.." Felicity whispered again this time more tears fell from her face. James took to steps towards her lifting her face his gun pressed against her shoulder.

Movement behind James caught her attention, it was enough for her to find the courage to speak up. "I love the man I spent my nights with." Her voice was soft, but sure. Tears still fell from her eyes and James took a surprised step back.

For a moment surprise was the only readable expression on James' face, before it went completely slack, his hand moved to his neck where he'd just been hit by a tranquilizer arrow. He fell to the ground and Felicity's eyes connected with Oliver. The mask and the hood making it hard to see his reaction, his eyes one swirl of emotions.

Quickly he moved towards her grabbing the camera as he went. He sliced the robe that was binding her hand together and Felicity quickly stood up. For a moment they just looked at each other. She wished she could take of the hood, remove his mask and see his face.

His hand came up to frame her face. "Are you okay?" His soft voice whispered and Felicity nodded while leaning into his hand. Her own coming up to lay over his. The sounds of running footsteps coming closer suddenly made Oliver freeze.

"SCPD, I've to go." With that he ran away. By the time she got back to the foundry after all the interviews with the police, the foundry was deserted. Diggle was probably at home, she'd seen Roy upstairs since it was his night to close up the club. Oliver she assumed had gone out patrolling the glades since his suit was gone.

Felicity sat down in her chair and took a deep breath. As she turned towards her computers she spotted the camera Oliver had taken with him. Deleting the data was probably the best idea. She connected the film camera with her computer, so she could hack into it and remove every trace of there ever being a film on it.

"Hey." Oliver said softly as he entered the foundry through the back entrance.

"Hey." Felicity said turning her chair so she could see him. He had pulled his hood back but his mask was still in place. She walked over to him and slowly removed his mask, being reminded of when she first put it on him. For a moment she looked at the mask before turning to the mannequin and placing it over its head. "I know you heard what I said." Not turning away from the mannequin, unsure if she could be strong enough, if her heart would be strong enough to hold it up to him again. Giving him all the power to crush it. So her eyes stayed glued to the mask.

The first time she told him he was a hero. The first time she realized her crush was more than a crush. The first time she realized how precious it was that she knew both the man with and without the mask.

"Felicity..." Oliver started but didn't know how to go on. "Maybe you should get some sleep." It was lame and he knew it.

"You made me a promise two years ago." Felicity said slowly finding the strength to turn around. Their eyes connecting and suddenly it felt as if they were all alone. "You promised me, if I ever needed to tell someone about my day. I could tell you."

Warmth, regret, concern, love, all these emotions swirled around in Oliver's eyes as he quietly waited for her to continue. "I was kidnapped, forced to choose between Oliver Queen and Ray Palmer. Forced to tell a complete stranger who I love." Felicity said, tears again pricking at the back of her eyes.

"I'm sorry I should have been there sooner." Oliver said taking a step closer, before freezing again. Having no way of comforting her.

"I didn't choose either one of them, I know you heard me. You know who I choose?" Felicity asked taking a step closer to him. Now they were only a feet apart.

"The Arrow." Oliver answered. "I know I said I couldn't be Oliver Queen because I'm the Arrow, but being the Arrow and being with you puts you in danger." He took one small step closer and framed her face with both hands. "I can't have anything happen to you."

A few stubborn tears fell from her eyes again only to be caught by Oliver's thumb as he quickly wiped them away. "I didn't choose the Arrow." Felicity said, "I choose you. Not Oliver Queen, the man you pretend to be out there in the public, not the Arrow who fights crime at night. You the man that drives me nuts as he works out, the man that wants to do what's right, the man who would do anything to keep his family and friends save, the one that have Roy another chance, the man that puts all his own need aside so other can live, the man who comforts me when something bad happens, the man that told me to talk things out with my mom. The man only so few of us get to meet. Not Oliver Queen former playboy rich kid, not the Arrow starling city's vigilante. I love you." With that Oliver lips crashed to hers.

**A/N: Let me know your thoughts! One more day till the crossover!**


End file.
